This Phase II project aims to continue development of a commercial quality, innovative cloud hosted information management system, called Climb 2.0(tm) that will increase laboratory efficiency and provide improved capabilities for research laboratories. Climb is designed to offer integrated laboratory process management modules that include mobile communications tools data monitoring and alert systems, and integrated access to Microsoft Azure Cloud(tm) Machine Learning and Stream Analytics services. Initially, Climb 2.0 will target animal model research laboratories; however, the core of the platform is designed to be adaptable to nearly any research type or related industry. Current research information management systems are primarily designed as record-keeping tools with little or no direct focus on laboratory efficiency or in enhancing value of the research data. They also do not leverage emergent mobile device technologies, social media frameworks, and data analysis and storage capabilities of cloud computing. Many laboratories still use paper as their primary recording system. Paper data logging is then followed by secondary data entry into a laboratory database. These systems are error prone, time consuming and lead to laboratory databases with significant time lags between data acquisition and data entry. Moreover, they do not recognized cumulative data relationships, which may identify important trends, and researchers often miss windows of opportunity to take action on time-sensitive events. In Phase I, RockStep Solutions demonstrated feasibility of an innovative Cloud Information Management Bundle system, Climb, which will increase efficiency and improve capabilities in animal model data management. During Phase I, a beta version of Climb was successfully developed and tested against strict performance metrics as a proof of concept. We successfully built a prototype with working interfaces that integrates real-time communication technologies with media capabilities of mobile devices. Phase II proposes four specific Aims: 1) Develop the technology infrastructure to support the secure and scalable Software as a Service (SaaS) deployment of Climb for enterprise commercial release; 2) Develop and extend the Phase-I prototype Data Monitoring and Messaging System (DMMS) into a platform ready for production use; 3) Extend Climb's DMMS adding a Stream Analytics engine to support Internet of Things (IoT) devices and streaming media; 4) Deploy a beta release of Climb at partner research labs, test and refine the product for final commercialization. To ensure Climb is developed with functionality and tools relevant to research organizations, RockStep Solutions has established collaborations with key beta sites to test all of the major functionality developed in this proposal. IMPACT: By leveraging emergent technologies and cloud computing, Climb offers several advantages: 1) enables real-time communications using familiar tools among members of research groups; 2) reduces the risk of experimental setbacks, and 3) enables complex experiments to be conducted efficiently.